trans_animefandomcom-20200213-history
Directory of 男の娘 transgender and gender non conformist Anime Characters.
Listings of anime characters who can or will appear in this wiki who are 男の娘 (otoko no ko), 雄んなの子, (onna no ko), or who defy binary gender categorization of any sort. (木下 秀吉, Hideyoshi Kennoshita type). A character may be listed under more than one heading if they have characteristics of each heading. There will be a master alphabetical list with all characters sorted into one of those three types. If they are not one of those three types by some stretch then they do not belong on this wiki. onna no ko 雄んなの子 These characters are defined in the story as being biologically female yet present as a male for all or most of the story. They meet the western definition of a transgender man. * Tiger from Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. * Tooru Mutsuki from Tokyo Ghoul. * Yoshino Takatsuki from Hourou Musuko/Wandering Son. Otoko no ko 男の娘 These characters are defined in the story as being biologically male yet present as a female for all or most of the story. They meet the western definition of a transgender woman. * Astolfo from the Fate series. * Daruku Hoshino from Nana’s Buried Treasure. * Jun Watarase from Happiness! * Ferris Argyle from Re:Zero. * Hideri Kanzaki from Blend S. * Ruka Urushibara from Steins Gate. * Kiyoharu Suirenji from Mahou Shoujo Site/Magical Girl Site. * Lily Hoshikawa from Zombieland Saga. * Shuuichi Nitori from Hourou Musuko/Wandering Son. * Magne from Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. * Grell Sutcliff from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. (木下 秀吉, Hideyoshi Kennoshita type) These characters sex and gender are questioned throughout the show. They present as male and female depending on the circumstances. They may be inter sexed, or transgender, or just very very androgynous. In the west they might be called non binary. Their hallmark, a bathing alone scene. * Hideyoshi Kinoshita from Baka & Test - Summon the Beasts.d Gender Non-Conforming These characters do not conform to standard binary gender norms for various reasons. * Airi Hatsuse from Stella Women’s Academy, High School Division Class C³. * Alluka Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter. * Amane Nishiki from BlazBlue.\ * Armin Arlert from Attack on Titan. * Ash Ketchum (as Ashley) from Pokémon. * Asuramaru from Seraph of the End. * Bebel Feng-Yi from Michiko & Hatchin. * Bellezza Felutia from Felutiahime. * Bridget from Guilty Gear. * Bugsy from Pokémon. * Chibitalia from Axis Powers: Hetalia. * Chihaya Kisakinomiya from Otoboku: Maidens are Falling for Me 2. * Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa. * Ciel Phantomhive from Black Butler. * Cruz Schild from Needless. * Dark Sun Gwyndolin from Dark Souls. * Desna from The Legend of Korra. * Ernesti “Eru” Echevalier from Knights and Magic. * Fish Eye from Sailor Moon. * Gasper Vladi from Highschool DxD. * Gowther from Seven Deadly Sins. * Hacka Doll #3 from Hackadoll the Animation. * Haku from Naruto. * Harley (as Mayley) from Pokémon. * Hastur from Nyaruko: Crawling with Love!. * Hayate Ayasaki from Hayate the Combat Butler. * Heijirou from Cage of Eden * Hibiki Amawa from I My Me! Strawberry Eggs. * Hime Arikawa from Himegoto. * Hiro Toyotomi from Himegoto. * Hitoshi Sugoroku from Nanbaka. * Ion from Tales of the Abyss * Itsuki Noya from Ebiten: Kouritsu Ebisugawa Koukou Tenmonbu. * Izumi Sena from Love Stage!!. * Joseph Joestar (as Tequila Joseph) from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure. * Kaguya Arikawa from Himegoto. * Kanata Shirahime from Oto x Maho. * Kare Ijuin from Penguin Musume♥Heart. * Katsuki Shima from Clannad: After Story. * Kei Naruse from Otomaid @ Cafe. * Kei Yuuki from Moyasimon: Tales of Agriculture. * Keima Katsuragi from The World God Only Knows. * Kenjiro Hato from Genshiken Nidaime. * King Evan from Ni no Kuni II * Kirito from Sword Art Online II. * Kojuro Shuri from Masamune-kun no Revenge. * Kouta Shinohara from Hatsukoi Monster. * Koutarou Araki from Ultimate Otaku Teacher. * Kuranosuke “Kurako” Koibuchi from Princess Jellyfish. * Kyouya “Kyoro” Shinomiya from GJ-bu. * Len Kagamine from Vocaloid. * Leona West from PriPara. * Link from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. * Luka “Lukako” Urushibara from Steins;Gate. * Makoto Kousaka from Genshiken. * Mare Bello Fiore from Overlord. * Mariya Shidou from Maria✝Holic. * Maruruk from Made in Abyss. * Masaki Akemiya from Whispered Words. * Megumu Touzokuyama from Kanojo ga Flag. * Midare Toushirou from Touken Ranbu. * Mitsunaga “Mittan” Oda from Himegoto. * Miyu Shinohara from Corpse Party. * Mizuho Miyanokouji from Otoboku: Maidens are Falling for Me. * Nagisa Shiota from Assasination Classroom. * Namine Ritsu from UTAU. * Negi Springfield from Mahou Sensei Negima!. * Nico from Nanbaka. * Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi (Mysterious Play). * Nursery Aide June from Pokémon. * Nyau from Akame ga Kill!. * Oboro Tsukimigusa from Shimoneta. * Pierre from Idol Master. * Raichi Hoshimiya from Aikatsu!. * Rama from the Fate series. * Rche from Beatmania. * Rei Kagura from Idol Master. * Riki Naoe from Little Busters!. * Ryou Akizuki from Idol Master. * Ryuunosuke Akasaka from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou. * Saika Totsuka from My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU. * Saki Mizushima from Idolmaster. * Schrödinger from Hellsing. * Shidou Itsuka from Date A Live. * Shimakaze from Kancolle. * Shouta Magatsuchi from Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid. * Souta Takanashi (as Kotori) from Working!. * Tarou Sado from MM!. * Tatsukichi Hayama (as Tatsumi Antoinette XVI) from MM!. * The Emperor from Akame ga Kill!. * Tori Himemiya from Ensemble Stars!. * Tsunashi Youta from I Can’t Understand What My Husband is Saying. * Typhon from Monster Girl Island. * White 2/Rosa/Whitley from Pokémon. * Ying from Furi2Play!. * Yoshio Kobayashi from Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace. * Yuki Nomura from No Bra. * Yukimura Kusunoki from Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. * Yuri Lowell from Tales of Vesperia. * Yuuta Sasaki from Cuticle Detective Inaba.